


Another Life

by QueenMissFit



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boredom, F/M, Sadness, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Another Life

"Who were you before all of this Lee?"

Taking a swig of whiskey he looked out at the night sky from the train, "I was a professor down in Georgia. History of course, wasted now."

"Maybe but go on."

"I was a son, a brother and a husband. Never had kids, never got round to it because there was never enough time or never enough money. 'Course it was all bullshit because she was fooling around with some prick."

"The state senator right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I-I killed him. I only regret it because it meant my family didn't want to talk to me. They died hating me."

Y/N took the whiskey bottle of off him to take a swig of her own, "So that's it?"

"Yeah."

"No way. What about your little girl? What about your family business? What about your dreams, aspirations, the usual shit?"

"My life died out with the appearance of the walkers. Now I'm just a husk of the man I used to be."

"Well, my friend, for that you deserve a drink," she passed the bottle to him and watched him gulp it down greedily, stopping him when he had almost drunk half the bottle, "Whoa, easy there tiger, save some for me."

Lee placed the bottle down between them and closed his eyes, feeling the train's vibrations as it traveled along, "I met Clem after the police car I was in crashed and the guy driving became a walker. She was all alone in a big ol' house and she looked so small and scared that I had to help her. However, she's become like the daughter I never had. I would give up my life for that little girl...and you."

She snorted, "Nah, don't bother. Save it for Clementine."

"But I-"

"You met the little girl first, she's your first priority. Don't get attached too much to people you can so loose."

"But-"

"So that's your life so far?"

"Sure I guess. So what about you?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't have any attachments or anything worth talking about."

"What about your last name?"

"Doesn't matter?"

"Home, where is it?"

"Far away from here."

"What about-"

"Look Lee, I have accepted that my life is nothing now. In another life I would of married a nice guy, had a few brats, bought a shitty house with a fence and a car that I hate but my husband got me a good deal. In another life you would of gone to the electric chair. In another life Clementine would of grown up with unattached parents that would make her feel lonely as a child but would cause her to mature quickly."

"How do you-"

"Doesn't matter."

He laughed, "You're a real mystery Y/N no last name," he paused to take a swig, "You know what, I'll give you one."

"Lee-"

"Everett. Just take the name Y/N. It sounds good right? Plus if the world ever does get built back up just like the ol' days, Clem's going to need a family and I do not trust any of these guys as far as I can throw them."

"So?"

"Consider this your other life. You get the kid, the 'husband', the shitty vehicle the fake husband picks out, the picket fence is a weapon and this way you'll never be bored. What do ya say?"

She huffs, "I hate it when you make sense."

"That's the spirit, girl."

And the two spent the rest of that night preparing for another life based on the ones they couldn't and wouldn't have.


End file.
